


There's No Hurry

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas really does want to become a hunter</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Hurry

They're lying in bed one morning, lazing about, when Cas brings it up.

He's got his head propped up on Dean's chest, and he's tracing Dean's scars with the tip of his finger, noticing every new imperfection that mars the skin he'd so carefully breathed life into all those years ago. 

"Dean?"

"Hm?" Dean answers sleepily. His eyes are half closed, and he's running his fingers slowly through Cas's hair, which seems to refuse to behave no matter what Cas does to it. Dean loves its inherent messiness.

"Do you remember how I said I wanted to become a hunter?"

Dean chuckles softly, a puff of air lightly lifting a few strands of Cas's hair. "Yeah. When you tried to be bad cop?"

"Yes." Cas kisses Dean's chest and turns to face his friend. "I'd still like to. Be a hunter, that is. I know I can't be as much use to you as..." Cas is interrupted by Dean's kiss, something fierce and loving at the same time.

"Cas, it's not about you being useful," Dean says after a minute. "I want you here, I don't care about any of that other stuff."

Cas sighs. Dean, not knowing how else to tell Cas what he means, what he needs, kisses Cas again. They settle into a deep kiss, Dean's hands tangled in Cas's thick hair, tasting each other, their tongues caressing.

Cas pulls away finally, and after placing a final small kiss on the corner of Dean's mouth, he rolls onto his side, pulling Dean along with him. After some negotiation, they're spooned, Dean's face in the nape of Cas's neck, legs tangled together. Cas smells of sleep and tangy sweat, left over from yesterday when they worked on clearing out yet another of the storage rooms in the bunker. Cas laces their fingers together.

"Would you teach me to hunt, Dean?"

Dean smiles, and Cas can feel the movement on the back of his neck, a slight tickling. "Cas, you already know everything. You're one of the biggest badasses I know."

"But –"

"But I'll take you with me on the next hunt, and we'll hone your skills."

"Thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome, Cas." Dean presses a kiss to the back of Cas's neck. The moment is ruined by a loud rumbling from Dean's stomach. They both laugh.

"Time to feed the beast," Cas says.


End file.
